silenthillfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Silent Hill: Broken Remnants
Silent Hill: Broken Remnants is an independent fan-movie based off the Silent Hill series, created by the uprising YouTube film crew, BHM Productions (found on YouTube as "BHMProductions"). It is based off of the backstory of the first Silent Hill feature film that hit theaters back in 2006. However, it acts as a sort of different telling and rather follows its own story in the present-day. Parts 1, 2, 3, and 4 have been fully released to Youtube. Production of the movie has been put to a halt, leaving Part 4 as the official ending of the movie. The playlist featuring everything involved in the movie thus far can be accessed with this link: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLB2D151AC15C33D14 BHM Productions The wikia for BHM Productions can be accessed with this link: http://www.bhm-productions.wikia.com The wikia features every movie that crew has made, including Silent Hill: Broken Remnants (and Silent Hill: Broken Destiny, a much earlier film of theirs). The pages on there go more in-depth on their movies and a couple of other Silent Hill fan films they did in the past. Plot Outline The story follows Eric Harmon, a teen who is being discomforted by images of an evil world calling to him, and as he begins to realize the secret to his past and the people around him, hell is unleashed. Backstory and Connections This section could contain minor spoilers. Read at your own caution. As stated above, the story follows that of the backstory introduced by the first Silent Hill major motion picture. Some alterations were noted to have been made, though. The events leading up to Broken Remnants are as follows: Alessa was a young, playful girl. She loved her life in Silent Hill. Although, 30 years ago, by the time she reached age 9, she began to be hated and outcasted by many. Her classmates taunted and bullied her, deeming her as a witch. Adults stared at and shunned her; word had gotten around that she had some kind of mental power. The founders of the town, being witch-hunters, were displeased by this greatly. The town's cult, named "The Order", convinced Alessa's mother, Dahlia, that they could "help" her daughter. They took Alessa to a ritualistic room and burned her alive. Due to Alessa's powers, the burns were unable to damage her past her skin. Alessa noticed her only friend, Terri Bradshaw, watching the event and doing nothing to help her. This drew her into a rage, and the fire went spread outward, burning down the building and killing many of the cultists partaking in the ritual, including Terri. She was rescued and taken to the hospital. In the hospital, she festered with hatred and anger. This caused her powers to go to rampant, and she formed a dark version of herself. This Dark Alessa created two dimensions in which to pull the remaining cultists into, a Fog World, and the Otherworld. She manifested and controlled many monsters, including one she appointed as her messenger/executioner, that she named Araneolus. With these, she torments the cultists in the alternate dimensions for 13 years, killing all of the cultists except for one child, whose parents chanted a spell to release it into the regular world and give it eternal youth at age 17, making the child the last living member of the Order. Around the same time, Dark Alessa split a part of her soul, the good part of herself, and placed it into a newborn child, named Sherry. Dark Alessa also recalled her betrayal by Terri, and decided to reincarnate him into a newborn child as well, named Eric, to befriend Sherry. Alessa knew that one day, she could draw both of them back to Silent Hill, and use them to birth the God of Silent Hill, and wreak havoc upon the entire world, and finally get her revenge on the world. The last surviving child of The Order also had one last mission, as given by the dying members of the Order, to find a way to destroy Alessa, and anyone else involved, once and for all. Trivia This section contains minor spoilers. Read at your own caution. *The only common monsters from the games to be seen thus far in the movie are the Nurses. They represent Eric's memory of Alessa at the hospital, and how cold and evil they seemed to him when they treated Alessa. * The girl seen in the nightmare at the beginning of the movie is a foreshadow to a creature that is seen in Part 4. *This movie was intened to be a remake of the director's original two Silent Hill fan films, Silent Hill Remnants and Silent Hill Broken Destiny. However, while it started out as a remake, it eventually strayed more into a reimagining. As stated by the director in the Youtube description, "The movies are being remade into one large, epic adventure that will be what the originals deserved to be; theatrical, intense, scary, and cinematic, and without most of the amateurish mistakes" *In a scene in Part 2, Dark Alessa appears to Eric in a nightmare. It could possibly be a memory Dark Alessa is sending to Eric of her wreaking havoc upon the Silent Hill residents around 30 years prior to the film's events. *A member of The Order can be seen pursuing Eric during his trance at the beginning of Part 3, and again following him around in Part 4. This has been revealed to be an actual monster (or manifestation) in the film, labeled Memory of the Order. It's motives seem to be similar to Valtiel's from the game Silent Hill 3. *The movie contains its own unique Otherworld transitions, unseen in any other movie. *The cinematographer (filmer) of the movie, Sam Lundak, has also played cameo roles in the film. Category:Fan Film